1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic method of soluble green-color light-emitting PPV derivative and electroluminescent devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PPV and its derivatives have been popularly used as emissive materials for light-emitting devices until now. Generally, PPV is synthesized through a water-soluble precursor polymer which is soluble in water or methanol, or precursor polymers which are soluble in organic solvents. Through a heat treatment process at more than 200.degree. C., it is finally converted to the fully conjugated form after the leaving groups are removed from it. This heat treatment process has many problems during the process, and also has disadvantage that it could not be applied to a flexible plastic substrate since it must experience a high temperature heat treatment process. Therefore, until now, several PPV derivatives which do not require the above heat treatment process and can be also dissolved in organic solvents have been synthesized, so that they are used as materials for light-emitting devices. However, several PPV derivatives which have been known until now include mainly derivatives which emit light of a red-yellow color type in which alkoxy group such as MEH-PPV is substituted therefor.